


Misunderstanding 误解

by SilentBridge



Series: Trust 信任 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Tony Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve成功惹毛了Tony。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding 误解

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709786) by [Henordra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henordra/pseuds/Henordra). 



Steve开始喜欢专门在Tony工作室的角落里画素描。因为过了几分钟Tony就会忘记他在那里，这样的话他们就不必交流了。

没错，Natasha也不喜欢交流，可是如果她出现在Stark大厦的公共房间里，那么Clint肯定也会在那里。  
Clint喜欢交流。  
Thor也喜欢交流。  
可是Clint和Thor总喜欢越过Steve的肩头偷看他正在画的东西。  
还有，好吧，Bruce是很安静，但是Steve注意到当自己出现在他的实验室里时，Bruce会感到分心。  
所以他来这里啦，在Tony实验室角落里的一张破破烂烂的沙发上。他的素描本上现在有了很多的机器人。

Steve已经安安静静地坐了将近半个小时，现在他几乎可以确信Tony的眼睛里只能看到亮闪闪的，会移动的或者发出声音（最好是三者兼备）的东西。所以他可以放心地告诉自己，对于这个天才来说他是隐形的。

“JARVIS你整理完我的音乐了吗？”  
“我恐怕还没有，sir，”来自那个无实体的声音。“如果，在将来，您能够避免引发这么多的爆炸……”  
“好啦好啦，”Tony挥了挥手。“不应该在大楼里使用电磁脉冲。再也不会了。我知道了，我对于给你造成的不便感到十分抱歉。”  
“我原谅您了，sir。”  
“哈哈。”

“跟自己说话是发疯的迹象，”Steve指出，这让Tony的身子惊慌地摇晃了一下，“Clint告诉过我。”  
“我不是在跟自己说话，”Tony皱着眉表示自己对于发现Steve在这里时明显的困惑。“我是在跟JARVIS说话。”  
“没错，”Steve被逗笑了，“但是他不是真的所以基本上来说你是在跟自己说话。

Tony还是一脸困惑，  
“话说，你在这里坐了多久了？还有，他当然是真的了。不然你以为我在拟真编程上花了多大的功夫才让他在每一个可能的情况下都能跟我辩论？”  
“他只是一个程序，”Steve皱了皱眉，“Pepper是这么跟我说的。”

Tony摇头，  
“他是个AI。人工智能。他是由一个程序发展开的，但是现在的他完全拥有情感认知。”  
Steve不自在地看着天花板，  
“那可真是……”  
“不，”Tony严厉了起来。“你不应该对那感到害怕。你之前跟他处得非常好；我听说你一直在跟他说话。”  
“呃，是的但是……”

Tony“砰”的一声把手头上的东西扔到了工作台上，  
“什么？你还有什么可不安的？”  
“我不是真的……”Steve继续盯着天花板。

“出去！”Tony厉声道。“我不知道你他妈的来下面干什么。这是我的工作室，而我不需要也不想要任何多余的陪伴。”  
“你说什么？”Steve惊讶地看着Tony。  
“我说出去，”Tony咆哮地重复了一次。“你就不能……这一点也不尊重别人，好吗？这难道是他们在四十年代就做的事情？”  
“我不……我很抱歉，Tony，我不知道……”  
“出去！”Tony指着门，Steve抓着他的素描本迅速向门口走去。“要不是大概会因此股票暴跌，我早就把你赶出这座该死的大厦了，要知道我最近已经干多了这种事了！就只是……远离我。”  
“Tony，我……”Steve在他走出门口的时候停住了，转过身来。  
“JARVIS，封闭工作室。”  
“没问题，sir。”

巨大的足有一英尺厚的金属百叶窗从天花板上降落下来，将实验室遮挡得严严实实。

* * *

Steve上了楼梯，感到很受伤但更多的是困惑。他坐在其中一张大沙发上时并没有在第一时间发现Pepper在这里。  
“Steve？”他跳了起来。  
“女士！我很抱歉，Pepper，我没注意到你在这里。”  
“有什么不对的吗，Steve？”  
“我不……Tony刚才把我赶出了他的工作室。”

她惊讶地眨了眨眼，  
“他怎么了？为什么？你打碎了什么东西吗？”  
“什么？没有！我只是……我不知道……我说了什么让他生气的话。”  
“你没有听他解释吗？”  
“他当时非常生气，”Steve垂下了头，意识到自己的眼睛湿润了。他的下唇颤抖着。  
“哦，甜心，”Pepper轻抚他的背。“JARVIS，让Tony过来这里。”  
“哦，别……”Steve张口道。  
“我很抱歉，Ms. Potts，”JARVIS打断了他。“Mr. Stark现在抽不开身而且不希望被打扰到。他封锁了工作室。”

Pepper再一次惊讶地眨眼，  
“你告诉他是我让他过来的吗？”  
“当然，Ms. Potts。”  
“你到底做了什么？”她疑惑地转头看向Steve，他的脸沮丧了起来。“不，甜心，我相信你，真的，但是Tony现在明显为了什么事而生气。这肯定是有什么误解。”  
“我该怎么解决它？”Steve吞咽了一下然后坚强地挺直脊背。  
“他现在把自己关起来了，”Pepper皱着眉，“除非你能说服JARVIS让你进去，不然你就只能等Tony自己出来了。”  
“那可能要好几天呢！”Steve反对。

“欢迎来到我的世界，”她拍了拍他的肩膀。

* * *

两天过去了，Tony还是没有出来。  
“JARVIS，”Steve乞求道，“你能给Tony传个话吗？”  
“可以，Mr.Rogers。”  
“告诉他，我很抱歉，好吗？告诉他，不管我说了什么让他生气的话，我都非常抱歉。告诉他，他需要出来吃些东西，拜托？然后告诉我他说了什么，拜托了。”  
“我会传达给Mr.Stark，Mr.Rogers。”  
“谢谢你，JARVIS，”Steve叹息。

在JARVIS再次说话的几分钟里，Steve竭力让自己不要一直咬着嘴唇。  
“容许我改述Stark先生的回答，”那个AI最终宣布道。“他希望你别理他，就像他之前要求的那样。他表示自己在工作室里有食物并且照顾他并不是你的职责，即使他之前曾经允许过你这样做过。他还说当你不知道为了什么抱歉而去抱歉的做法是没有意义的。”

“对极了，”Steve把头埋进自己的手里。“对极了，谢谢你JARVIS。”  
“JARVIS，”Steve终于再一次抬起头，“你知道为什么Tony生我的气吗？”  
“知道，”JARVIS迅速地回答。Steve不知道是不是自己的错觉还是这个AI真的是在鄙视自己。  
“你可以告诉我吗？”  
“可以。”

Steve等了好几秒钟，  
“你愿意吗？求你了？”他问道，再一次确定了这个AI真不愧是Tony做出来的。  
“不要。”

Steve惊讶地眨眼，无声地张着嘴，考虑自己该说什么。  
突然之间，他坐直了身子，眼里满是了然。  
“噢。噢！JARVIS，你也在生我的气？因为我当时在楼下时对于你是……你的反应？”  
AI沉默了到但是Steve几乎没有注意到，  
“但是……我当时只是太惊讶了！而且对你有些分神，因为Tony之前从来没说过话！我非常抱歉，JARVIS，如果你之前认为我……不喜欢你。”  
“没关系，Captain，”JARVIS的确听起来……温和了很多？“你希望我授予你进入工作室的权限吗？”  
Steve松了一口气，  
“不了，Tony还在对我生气。你能……把这些话大概地告诉他吗？让他知道我会很乐意被邀请到下面去的。”  
“当然可以，sir。”

“JARVIS，”Tony的声音从门口传来，惊得Steve一个趔趄，“好队长跟你说了一次话就从Mr. Rogers升级到了Captain然后又上升到了sir？”  
“Tony……”Steve吸了一口气。  
“没错，sir，”JARVIS回答道。  
“我算是看出来了，”Tony哼了一声，怒视着Steve。  
“对不起！”Steve脱口而出，以免Tony不知道刚才发生了什么。“我很抱歉之前让你以为我……我很抱歉冒犯了JARVIS。还有你。”  
“没事啦，”Tony耸了耸肩。“JARVIS已经原谅你了；我可不能没有他。”

然后Tony就这样走开了。

“Tony？”  
“咋了！”Tony转过身，嘴唇抿出一个假笑。  
“他确实是你最好的朋友，是不是？”

Tony莫名其妙地看着他，  
“他当然是了。“


End file.
